I'll Always Be Here
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: What if one day Boomer catches Rebecca cheating on him with another guy. Who does he turn to for comfort? Tessa! Contains Boomer/Rebecca Boomer/Tessa and slight BraKayla.


**Hi everyone! I had an idea for this one-shot a couple of days ago. If you've seen the episode "The One About Mikayla's Friends" then the second girl named Tessa is from that episode. Even though this is supposed to be a mainly Boomer/Rebecca and Boomer/Tessa I had to add some BraKayla in here so I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Boomer POV**

Everything is awesome! I am king of an island with my brother, I have an amazing girlfriend named Rebecca, my life is awesome, and did I mention I have a girlfriend named Rebecca? So yep, everything is awesome. "Brady! What's up man?" I greeted my twin brother as I walked into our room. He shrieked in surprise before responding, "Nothing much. What about you Boom?"

"I am awesome." I replied while lying down on my bed with my hands behind my head. "Life is amazing." I said with a happy sigh. "Awesome bro. I'm happy for you. How are things going with Rebecca?" Brady questioned while slightly strumming his guitar. I swear he loves that thing more then he loves Mikayla but don't tell him I said that. "We're doing great! I took her out last night and she kissed me on the cheek!" I spoke excitedly. "Awesome bro! It's really neat that you've found a girl that cares for you like Rebecca does!" Brady congratulated me on my successful relationship.

"Well I have to go because I promised Mikayla that I would help her this morning with planning the guard appreciation party." Brady spoke before setting down his guitar and standing up. "Ha ha that's what you get for having the head guard as your girlfriend." I teased my brother who in turn rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at me before leaving the room to go help his girlfriend.

_What to do now? I could go help Brady and Mikayla but it's probably better if I don't. They most likely aren't going to get much planning done because they'll be too busy kissing each other over and over again. I swear they do that more than anyone I have ever seen. Yet they wonder why we don't like letting them do anything like planning something together. _

Well then since I have nothing else to do might as well go see my amazing and beautiful girlfriend! As I strolled down the stairs and was walking towards the throne room I passed the room where Brady and Mikayla were supposed to be doing their work. Of course everything was sitting on the table and they were kissing each other. Just to annoy Brady and make Mikayla embarrassed I cleared my throat while standing in the door way. They both jumped apart and looked at me with guilty expressions. "Well well well, what do we have here? Two love birds trying to plan a party?" I teased them.

They both tried to smile at me innocently. "Be glad I was the one who found you and not Mason." I teased them again. "I'll see you two lovebirds later!" I spoke cheerfully while walking off. I remember Rebecca telling me she was going to the beach today with a friend. She wouldn't tell me the friends name though. I'm not sure why. Oh well at least I'll get to see my Rebecca! I just hope she won't be mad at me for interrupting her day at the beach with her friend.

As soon as I arrived at the beach I immediately spotted Rebecca. The only thing is her friend…. was a guy. I'm not one to jump to conclusions like my brother Brady so I calmly walked over there to see what was going on. "Hey Rebecca!" I smiled at her as I wrapped one arm around her. She became tense as soon as she heard my voice. She faked a smile. "Hi Boomer!" Her friend then spoke up. "Excuse me but what are you doing with my girlfriend?"

I looked at the boy while raising an eyebrow. "Your girlfriend? I'm sorry but this is my Rebecca. I don't know what you're talking about." I spoke with confidence. "Is this true Rebecca? You've been dating both of us at the same time for your own personal gain?" The other guy questioned.

"I have to agree with him. Have you been dating both of us?" I accused her as I unwrapped my arm from her and went to stand next to the boy. "By the way I'm Boomer what's your name?" I asked the boy. He didn't move his eyes from Rebecca while responding, "Drake."

Rebecca during this however was standing there with a guilty expression on her face before she finally spilled, "Alright I have been dating both of you at the same time and I'm really sorry so can you forgive me?" She looked at us with puppy dog eyes. "Never." Drake spoke before walking away. She turned to me. "Boom Boom?"

"Sorry Rebecca but I can't trust you anymore. Good-bye." I spoke while turning around. It felt as though my heart was breaking. _I thought she loved me. I guess all she wanted was my money since I'm king and all._ I started walking towards the forest. I needed to think things over and a nice walk in the jungle would help.

A few minutes later I was about halfway through the jungle when I ran into Tessa. She immediately noticed my sad face and asked, "What's wrong my king?" I sighed. "It's nothing." I tried to convince her I was fine so she wouldn't worry about me. "You liar. What's really wrong." She pushed on. "Here I have an idea just follow me." She led me to a small clearing and sat down by the little pond in it before patting the spot next to her, signaling me to do the same. I slowly sat next to her before I cracked. I told her about everything that had happened from me deciding to go see Rebecca, to embarrassing my brother and his girlfriend, to finding Rebecca on the beach with another guy. I continued to tell her about what Rebecca had admitted about having another boyfriend.

The whole time I was talking Tessa had her arms around me in a hug and was trying to comfort me. "She didn't deserve an awesome guy like you." Tessa reassured me after I finished my story. I smiled at this and we sat together for a few minutes just hugging and enjoying being together. After a few minutes Tessa spoke up once again. She said, "Be sure to remember,"

"I'll always be here."

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked it! I know the beginning wasn't the very best but I had to get through it so I could get to what was actually happening. Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
